I am a God!
by NoelScribe
Summary: Team Rocket's new leader Dr. McHelen has obtained the orbs to awaken Groudon and Kyorge but sets his eyes on a bigger prize, Rayquaza. With his new technology and research on the power within Pokémon, he hopes his Disarment Gun will help him achieve what all others have failed. He hopes to become a God.
1. Chapter 1: I am a God

"I will take back the land you stole, fish! The ground will rise from your waters! I will dry your seas and walk on your bones!" Groudon roared as land rose from the waters to meet his massive steps. He stared down in a fiery hatred.

"You will take nothing!" Kyorge rose from the depths, meeting Groudon's gaze. "My rain will batter your crusting land, my waves will drown you!" In a chaotic battle, sun and rain fought for dominance over the sky. stared in awe with his team and Team Rocket grunts. He then turned to his machine as its base glowed a bright red.

"The Disarment Gun will is our only chance to capture Rayquaza!" he called, "Be prepared! He'll come any minute now." he stared up at his great dark metal turret which stood on a platform full of computer monitors each occupied by a scientist. "The orbs were the key, and I will achieve what others before me have failed!"

Sun light shined upon Groudon, a golden glow illuminated from his mouth, after as if taking a large breath Groudon's Solar Beam blasted from his jaws. A powerful force of water shot from Kyorge's mouth, slamming into the beam. A mix of light and water grew between the two attacks, erupting in a blast of energy that shook the ground. Groudon did not hesitate, he charged toward Kyorge striking her with the back of his massive red claw. Kyorge quickly recovered and flung herself at Groudon, sending him down into the waters.

"McHelen!" a voice sounded from behind the scientist and his team. "Stop this!" A trainer ran up in determination. "You can't catch Rayquaza, you're only dooming yourself and all the Heonn region!" She got out an enlarge Pokeball and threw it, releasing a Swarmpert. "I won't let you do this!"

"Let?! Stupid girl, you act like I am at your whim?! After this I will be a God! Arceus will bow to me!"  
"You'll get no praise from me, mad man!"

"I'll deal with you myself!" he released his own Banette.

A wall of water shot up out of the sea, sending Groudon slamming down onto the land. Kyorge resurfaced to see Groudon lifting its claws up, followed by large spouts of ground like small volcanos. With a strong roar, each erupted sending out rock and magma toward Kyorge. In a fleeing attempt, she dived deep underwater. Dodging rocks that boiled the water in their path. Groudon stared at the surface of the water, focusing sunlight upon his head once more. Kyorge turned as she reached the bottom and with massive strokes from his fins, rocketed through the sea to the surface. She broke through to find Groudon opening his mouth and blasting her point blank with a Solar Beam.

Being flung away, she crash back into the water. Resurfacing slowly, the water around her began to cool and mist. It then froze quickly and the freezing spread toward Groudon. Groudon stepped back in horror.

"You forget, I command all water! Even frozen solid seas are my domain!" she roared, "Witness Sheer Cold!" The ice brought forth spikes and raced toward Groudon. The land around him shot up quickly and incased him. The ice grew and grew, incasing all things.

"Do not let the ice damage the D.G.!" Dr. McHelen commanded. Team Rocket grunts released Houndoom and Houndors using fire attacks to hold off the Sheer Cold attack.

"Gryarados, Hydro Pump!" the trainer called. The large serpent roared a blast of water toward McHelen's Houndoom, directly hitting it. McHelen returned his fainted Houndoom and reached for his last Pokeball. "Damn... Do not fail me, Flygon!" The green dragon was released by his ball and took to the air. "Gyarados may be a flying type, but I'll show you what flight really is! Fly!"

The Flygon flew at Gyarados, staggering it backward. "Now Flygon! Hyper Beam!" Flygon obeyed and sent out the high powered blast, hitting Gyarados directly. With a whaling cry, Gyarados fell and fainted. The trainer's fists shock as did her knees. She gritted her teeth and reached in her bag for her own last Pokeball.

"This is it. Ampharos, we've got to end this quickly!" The tall golden Pokemon was released and created an aura of static around itself. "Give it all you've got, Volt Tackle!" Ampharos's static grew stronger and greater, consuming its body until it was just a silhouette in the mass of energy. It launched forward, sprinting on all fours, its long tail trailing behind.

"Flygon, Giga Impact!" The dragon was surrounded in a spiraling orb of power giving a red hue. It roared and flew towards the charging Ampharos. They clashed, causing an explosion that threw soil into the air. Once the dust cleared, the two Pokemon fought in the crator. Ampharos held onto Flygon's head, trying to force it to the ground.

"Use Thunder Ampharos!" The Pokemon replied with a cry to the clouds. lightning flashed and shot onto the two Pokemon. Flygon reared back with little effort, small sparks of static traced his body.

"Electric attack cannot save you!" McHelen barked. "You're too late, he's arrived." he and the trainer looked to the sky, as did their Pokemon. The clouds thickened and darkened. The wind grew violent and whistled where it blew. White lightning spark and flashed from cloud to cloud, revealing a shadowed snake-like figure.

The ice that incased Groudon's cocoon of earth melted. A slab of rock collapsed allowing lava to flow out. The giant Pokemon stepped out, molten rock oozing and dripping off of him. He glared deeply at his counter part in the sea and charged, shaking the land with every step. He entered the water and Kyorge swam with all her speed towards him. Until a flash of lightning and a roar boomed.

"Enough!" a great long emerald body coiled from cloud to cloud until the Pokemon flew down to hover over his brother and sister.

McHelen marveled at the creature not a mile away from him. "Rayquaza..." he breathed. The trainer stared as well, only McHelen's command broke her gaze. "Fire the D.G.! Do it now!" The turret slowly whined and turned to take aim at the distracted Legend. Its creases grew red as if storing power. Closer and closer the red power glowed to the barrel.

"This is my one shot..!" gasped the trainer, "Ampharos! Use Thunder on the gun! I don't need Electric attacks to save me Doctor!" Ampharos cried and a stroke of lightning crashed into the D.G., blowing out its computers.

"No!" McHelen cried in agony, "What have you done?!" The D.G.'s glowing did not falter as the barrel grew red, and blasted a beam at Rayquaza. The Pokemon turned just in time to receive the blast into his chest. With a groaning roar he fell into the sea, disappearing under its waves.

All was still, Kyorge and Groudon both staring to where their brother had fallen. Kyorge dived into the sea after him as Groudon stared at Team Rocket's site.

"You miserable insects! This is how you repay all we've given you?!" he roared, sending a powerful earthquake to the site. The gun was swallowed by the ground as the rest of the site crumbled. Team Rocket grunts and scientists all scattered but most fell victim to the ground beneath them. McHelen jumped upon his Flygon and fled.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to work!" he quaked, both of his hands on his shaking head. A blast sounded from the sea, Rayquaza shot into the sky, roaring loudly in a high pitch. The black markings across his slick curved body glowed red as did his eyes. He looked directly at the fleeing Flygon and flew awkwardly at an extreme speed. "No! Stay away! I was meant... to be a God!" McHelen screamed.

"A God?! A God?!" Rayquaza roared in pain, "I am a God!" The Legend crashed into the Flygon knocking it out of the sky. As it and the Doctor fell, Rayquaza followed, flinging his head back then forward blasting them both into nothing. Rayquaza roared again and glared at its two siblings, "You!" He flew down with a streak of lightning following him. The lightning crashed into Kyorge as Rayquaza slammed into Groudon. Kyorge roared a groan and fell into the depths as Groudon held Rayquaza by his tail as Rayquaza repeatedly tried to bite at his neck.

The trainer lifted herself off the cracked ground, noticing her Ampharos missing and stared at the scene in horror. She fell to her knees and gasped, "What've I done?"


	2. Chapter 2: Perhaps I was Wrong

The ocean grew restless, waves became large and violent as the tide rose and fell. Storms of thunder and rain appeared suddenly. Sea currents twisted and twirled randomly, causing a dark figure to awaken from the deep sea. It swam up from the depths with all its speed and blasted through the surface, it flew up with massive white wings.

"Kyogre!" it wailed to the heavens. It curled in the air and turned towards the three birds who've awaited its arrival.

"Lugia, what's happening?" Moltres demanded, her fire turning the rain around it to steam.

"My Master is in danger, the world is being thrown out of balance." he spoke as he watched waves of water attack the Whirl Islands. "We must save her, are you with me?" he stared hard at the trio as they all looked to each other.

"We are with you, just lead the way." Articuno spoke with mist coming from its wings. Lugia gave a great stroke with his wings and flew up into the darkened sky, the Legendary Birds followed. Lightning shot through the clouds, causing them to dive and rise to dodge the sparks. However Zapdos flew on straight, the lightning stuck him several times but his body only absorbed it.

"What's your plan Lugia? Few can match Groudon's power." Zapdos questioned.

"Rayquaza will help us, he must." Articuno answered instead.

"All I know is that my Master is in danger and the forces of nature are reacting." Lugia explained, "If Rayquaza is playing his part than there'd be no need for us to get involved. Something has happened that we're not aware of yet."

"Rayquaza probably doesn't even notice what happening down here any more, he lives so far away. Looking down on all of us, no one has seen him since he destroyed that human city." Moltres pointed out while escaping a blot. "Perhaps he's tired of playing the guardian role and moved on."

"He would never, Arceus made him this world's protector and he has not failed or turned his back on us yet!" Articuno defended the Legend. "He will be there, and it is not our place to question him."

"And yet its our place to oppose Groudon?" Moltres argued, "Or is it our place to just look pretty being 5th generation?" She looked at the group and chuckled, "Well, my place at least." Zapdos crowed in disagreement.

"Enough, we're drawing near." Lugia commanded. They dropped slowly out of the storm to see a sight of chaos. The oceans here were raging as the sky was dark and lightning stuck the land and waters. Fires spread in forests and human towns creating towers of steam in the rain, Mt. Chemeny boiled and smoked, and the land quaked. Outside of Sootopolis City's walls Rayquaza swiftly slammed his body into Groudon who fell into the sea. Rayquaza roared loudly in triumph. His black markings on his chest and parts of his tail glowed red as did his eyes. The Legendary Birds stared in horror at the battle then at each other. Lugia looked around for Kyogre and saw no sight of her.

She finally surfaced not far from Rayquaza and launched out of the water at him. He turned and took the impact directly but dug his claws into her. Rayquaza bit down hard on her snout, gripped her fins and flew up toward an island that held a large building, cave and waterfall. He threw her against the building, smashing it into pieces. She flopped onto the cave and skid only stopping short of the waterfall. Rayquaza's mouth glowed a bright black and red, he opened his mouth blasting the landed Kyogre and cave under her.

"Master!" Lugia cried, diving out of the sky to Rayquaza. He slammed into the dragon and they both shot into the sea. Underwater they twisted and thrashed as they dived deep, Lugia caught Rayquaza's neck in his mouth and held. As they slammed into the bottom Rayquaza gripped onto Lugia's neck in an attempt to push Lugia away from his neck. "Why? Rayquaza, why would you? Have you forgotten your place?!" Lugia spoke to the enraged dragon with his thoughts.

"Do not speak to me about my place!" Rayquaza shot back, "You are 4th generation, you cannot stop me!" Lugia released Rayquaza but a purple glowed outlined them both, the space between them distorted then blasted Rayquaza into the sea floor.

"Stop!" Groudon walked across the ocean floor pleading, "He is not well, the human's they've done something to him. He is ill." He finally approached the Lugia and fainted Rayquaza.

"Ill with what?" Lugia hissed to the giant.

"Rage." they both looked down at the green dragon, "He cannot help himself now, he's imprisoned and never wished for Kyogre's death." Groudon looked up toward where Rayquaza had defeated their sister. "Truthfully, neither have I. I wanted a victory, I wanted land but not like this." he pointed to the surface, "Go, she has little time." Lugia nodded and shot up to his Master. He broke the surface and found her trying to reach the waterfall, only getting one fin in.

"Perhaps I was wrong." she struggled to speak. Lugia landed near her while the Legendary Birds perched on the walls of Sootopolis City.

"Wrong Master?" Lugia tried to not have his voice break as he spoke softly.

"The oceans, the home that I had was enough for me. It was full of life and peace, but I ruined it now and again." she chuckled. Lugia looked up and down Kyogre's damaged body, covering in burns and bleeding gashes. Her underside bleed heavily, causing the waterfall to turn pink. "The humans hurt Rayquaza out of greed and anger. We Legends always looked down on them for that." she breathed out a couple drops of blood, "But that's what made us so similar."

"Master?" tears formed in Lugia's eyes. "Thank you for all you've given me, and..." his tears steamed down as his voice broke, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Hush now, it will be alright. I have one last lesson for you." Kyogre slowly closed her eyes. "We must learn from each other's mistakes as well as our own then teach others, Pokemon and Humans alike. For what does hate accomplish?" Lugia's eyes widened as his Master's closed. He gritted his teeth and held back the tears that desperately wanted to fall. Land rose from the sea, dawning Groudon who held onto a limp but alive Rayquaza who still held a red glow. Lugia's sadness for his Master turned into snarling anger then hate for the fallen so-called protector of this world.

"Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno!" he called, "Attack Groudon! They both have murdered Kyogre!" Groudon gently laid Rayquaza down behind him on the land he formed around them and roared at the incoming Birds. Lugia took to the air and flew towards the brothers. "Master, I have an answer. For what does hate accomplish?" Lugia spoke softly with anger, "Death." He then roared as he flew straight towards Rayquaza.

"They'll kill each other. You know that don't you?" a small voice pleaded.

"Yes, this is the Humans' doing. They've destroyed our world." an intelligent voice stated.

"So we'll do nothing?! Just watch as the world gets ripped apart?!" she quaked.

"Too many Legends are personally involved, they will listen to me no more. But there is something you can do." he offered.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, it's a great risk to your life." he spoke gravely.

"So be it." she responded in a soft tone.

"Rayquaza is sick with rage, you must extract that rage, you're the only I trust with that. Then help him keep what little balance there will be." his voice was soft and mournful.

"Yes Arceus." she acknowledged respectfully.

"Mew, be careful. Should you fail and Rayquaza is not cleansed. He and others will die," once he felt that Mew's prescence was gone, he quietly added, "sooner. There is one who has not shown his face yet, but he will bring a vengence that even Lugia couldn't fathom. One Rayquaza will fall to. One that'll make this world lost and his lost."


	3. Chapter 3: With Our Lives

"Now Mew has joined the fight, you have threatened her life."

"Mew is the only one to save Rayquaza."

"So you've given up on the twins?"

"Latias and Latios will be able to escape soon. I am certain, with what has transpired, they will take no part in this."

"So what is your plan for after Mew purifies Rayquaza, Kyogre is dead because of him. There is no one to rule the waters, there will be chaos in the seas."

"If Mew succeeds before Rayquaza kills Lugia, than Lugia will bare his master's burden. It's the only way to stop this before the world falls apart."

"The world is crumbling already, there won't be much of one after this!"

"You think I do not know that?! The Humans started this, what would you have me do?! Whatever world is awaiting us is better than no world at all! I will not let our creation go!"

"Forgive me Arceus, this is a stressful time."

"Indeed it is. Where is she? Where is Celebi?"

"Being secured by her guardians."

Swift paws lightly touch the ground as a blue flash moves through the dense forest trees like a river. The sky is dark with clouds and storms. Wind and rain attack the trees like bullets. Arriving at a large oak going into the side of a large hill, the flash slows revealing Suicune. She looks around and smells the air, her thin tails curving in the wind.

"The Unown will give us cover for the Overgrown Cavern." a deep voice explain. Entei slowly exited the trees, making the image ripple and slightly reveal the Unown that make it up.

"Where is he?" Suicune asked.

"He's not arrived yet." he answered.

"Always late, even at a time like this!" she barked. Raikou pattered up as she finished and shook water off his yellow coat.

"That's not entirely fair." he sat and licked his paw.

"Isn't it?!" she growled in his face before moving back, Raikou just plainly blinked at her as though nothing happened.

Entei gestured toward the sky with his nose, "Is this you?"

"No actually." Raikou stated looking at the weather, "Though someone seems rather upset." They both looked at the annoyed Suicune. "Well someone else."

"Its one of the Thirds. They're fighting again." Suicune shook her head.

"As siblings do and always will. Especially when power is involved." Entei expressed as they all looked hard at one another. Then chuckle in amusement. "It's great to see you both again."

"Indeed brother." Suicune acknowledged then smiled over to Raikou. He returned it then followed his brother and sister into the cavern.

"If Celebi can travel through time, then why are we here hiding?" Raikou asked as they entered the cavern. It was large and spacious under a rocky dome. It held a small lake, grassland and mini forest. A large crystal sat on the top of the dome like a chandelier that glowed yellow.

Raikou's snout received a slap from Suicune's paw, "You're telling me that a protector of Celebi knows little about her?" Suicune turned away and walked to the edge of the cavern. "She can only travel once a day on her own internal clock. Also something is stopping her from traveling." The three watched as Celebi flew out of the forest giggling. She flew into the lake and splashed about. Moving to the soft bank at the lake's edge, she grabbed a hand full of dirt and ate it. Entei and Raikou looked at each other then back at Suicune with concern. "She's just getting anxiety from not being able to travel." she chuckled nervously.

Entei sighed then approached Suicune as did Raikou and watched as Celebi rolled in the grass and dirt. "It'll pass like usual. We've all been here before, we know our jobs."

The crystal grew darker as if night took over the cavern. Suicune, Entei and Raikou laid on the grassland on beds of leafs. Entei set his on fire so he'd lay on a pile of embers and warm ash. Celebi was now calm and laid on a branch of a tall tree and was asleep.

"What do you think is happening?" Raikou asked.

"I agree with Suicune that Groudon and Kyogre are in a match for domain." Entei answered as he pushed ash around with his large paw.

"Rayquaza should've stopped it by now. Also it wouldn't have stopped Celebi from transporting. Something else is in play." Suicune stated.

"Are you thinking perhaps Arceus is?" Entei asked.

"Why would he stop Celebi from going?" Raikou asked, "I know both him and Dialga are the only two who can do that, but why?"

"I believe that is a question we'll be asking ourselves for the time to come." Entei started, "Arceus has not attempted communication with us. Celebi cannot travel. The weather is getting worse from what my Unowns tell me. For now we must protect Celebi from any Pokemon or Human who wishes to pursue her."

"With our lives." Suicune nodded then looked to Raikou, who nodded to her as well. Entei then shot up, as did the others. They all looked toward the cavern entrance.

"Someone is coming." he growled. They all moved to the entrance and got into fighting positions. A flash of red flew over them and collasped on the grassland.

"Latias?" Suicune questioned then ran to the fallen dragon, as did the other two. The dragon had burn marks all around her body. She was still awake and breathing hard.

"Where's she doing here?" Raikou pondered aloud.

"Suicune, water." Entei demanded as he laid next to the dragon. "There's something wrong with her. Like a sickness but, stranger but faint." Suicune moved quickly to the lake edge, her tails waving as water flowed upward onto the land and streamed over to Latias. A small pond of water formed around her and glowed brightly. The burns disappered and Latias's breathing slowed and calmed.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Latias, where is your brother?" Entei asked.

"The Human's killed him. A doctor. McHelen." Latias trailed off with a tear, "Arceus, didn't help us. He wanted to martyr us for the Humans but it didn't work." Latias sniffed and moved her head into her arms as she sobbed for her lost older brother. "Nobody would help us."


End file.
